The present invention relates to a falling-off structure of an operational switch for a vehicle.
Some automotive vehicles have been recently equipped with a dial type of operational portion which is provided at a center console to project upward from an upper face of the center console, whereby a display operation, for example, can be conducted through a rotational operation or the like of this dial type of operational portion. In general, the above-described dial type of operational portion is considerably large and also projects upward from the upper face of the center console greatly.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-11744 discloses a structure, in which a switch operational portion which is arranged on a vertical face extending vertically at an instrument panel is configured to move toward the inside of the instrument panel (i.e., forward) when receiving a large load from the rear.
Further, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. H4-60740 discloses a structure, in which a remote-control switch operational portion is arranged on an upper face of a center console portion positioned between a driver's seat and a passenger seat (assistant seat).
Herein, there is a possibility that some object (a baggage or a passenger which are located on a rear seat, for example) may hit against the above-described dial type of operational portion projecting upward from the upper face of the center console from the rear in a vehicle frontal collision or the like, so that it is desired to absorb an impact acting on the object.